World War III (Vladimir The Yugoslav Boi)
Warning:This scenario is not political,and it's just made for fun.If you are easily getting offended,or don't like reading things like this,then turn back right now. As tensions escalate around the world,Ukraine's membership to NATO reignites the 5 year old conflict in the East.NATO countries start sending aim and other military weapons to it's newest ally.Not expecting the possible invasion from their western neighbor,people in Novorossiya return to their daily normal lives after the peace treaty signed in Donetsk.The war could easily and quickly escalate,as long as Russia interferes,which in case of Ukrainian victory,will be a very possible scenario... Timeline: 2019: April: -Ukraine invades Novorossiya with it's new weapons NATO sent to it May: -Ukraine begins it's offensive in ambition to capture Lugansk and force Novorossiya to surrender -Russia invades Ukraine,joining the war on Novorossiya's side June: -Russia forces rapidly captures the territories of Ukraine and are already approaching the Dniper river and Kiev,the capital city of Ukraine -Belarus sides with Russia and Novorossiya -Carpathian Ukraine declares independence from Ukraine -Russia annexes Ukraine,Belarus and Novorossiya July: -Transnistria declared independence from Moldova -In response,Moldova attacks Transnistria -Russia supports Transnistria and invades Moldova -Romania,seeking to annex Moldova and protect it from Russian annexation,invades Moldova and joins the war as a 3rd side August: -Romania demands from Russia to withdraw it's forces from non-Transnistrian territories.Russia declines.Romania attempts to liberate Moldova by force,with the help from NATO -NATO declares war on Russia -First NATO forces start occupying very small parts of Russia already -Iran declares war on NATO and joins the Russia's side September: -Russia starts counter-offensive against NATO -Kurdistan,newly formed nation,joins the war,supporting Russia and Iran -War escalates in Caucasus as Russia,Armenia,Abhkazia and South Ossetia declares war on Georgia and Azerbaijan October: -China declares war on USA,NATO,Japan and another new country,Korean Republic,created by unification of North and South Korea after the treaty after a naval battle between Russia,China & the countries China declared war to -Coup occurs in Romania and Romania surrenders -China occupies Taiwan -Bulgaria meets the same fate as Romania,but it pulls out of the war,instead of surrendering November: -In order to restore the pre-coup government of Bulgaria,Turkey attacks Bulgaria -Macedonia joins the war on the side of Allies.NATO attacks Bulgaria -Bulgaria joins Eastern Alliance -China invades and occupies Philippines December: -China invades Vietnam -Turkey asks Greece to allow it's military to enter the Greek territory in order to attack Bulgaria from Greek part of Thrace.Greece refuses.Turkey attacks Greece through it's territory and occupied parts of Bulgaria -Greece joins the Eastern Alliance -Iraq,Syria,Kurdistan and Lebanon starts an offensive in Middle East to push back Turkish occupation of their territories 2020: January: -USA and allies occupy parts Pakistan and Afghanistan as a response to Iran's invasion of Saudi Arabia -Russian forces lands on Turkish part of Thrace February: -Germany signs an armistice with Eastern Alliance -Russian forces invades and occupies Italy,Albania,Cyprus,Corsica,Spanish islands and Gibraltar,cutting off North Africa from Europe -Istanbul is captures -Turkey surrenders.Turkish government goes to exile in Egypt.Greece,Syria,Kurdistan and Armenia annexes parts of Turkey March: -Russia and Scandinavia countries sign peace treaty.Terms include Russian withdraw from Norway and Russia giving oil access to these countries in exchange for non-aggression pact -India allies with China and Russia -China begins the invasion of Japan April: -USA forces evacuate from Pakistan and Afghanistan to support the remaining Western European countries which are in war with Russia and Yugoslavia(country created after the Serbian,Greek,Bulgarian and Russian invasion of EX-YU countries,Albania and Italy) -Iran occupies Pakistan and Afghanistan May: -Intense fighting between Russian and pro-Russian Hungarian forces & France and Luxembourg at the border between France and Germany -Russia joins China in their invasion of Japan June: -Japan surrenders and signs an armistice with China and Russia July: -Annexations are made in Korean and Japanese territories -Iran invades Oman August: -France surrenders -The Baltic countries becomes Russian puppets September: -Protests in Spain and Portugal forces these countries to pull out of the war on terms that Catalonia will become an independent country and Eastern Alliance forces to occupy Spanish coast until the end of the war October: -China and it's Asian allies(India,Myanmar,Laos and Cambodia) begins the invasian of Malaysia -Air raids against UK begin November: -A puppet state is created in Northern Italy in order to make an Allied invasion there less possible December: -Iran captures Riyadh.Saudi Arabia surrenders.Israel surrenders with them 2021: January: -Israel agrees to return the Israel-Palestine border to their 1948 UN proposal February: -Egypt signs a peace treaty and allows the eastern Alliance forces to occupy it's territories eastern to Suez Canal for the rest of the war March: -Eastern Alliance launches operation against NATO in northern Africa.The operation ends with success for Eastern Alliance April: -Air raids against UK reaches it's highest peak May: -Russian forces starts invading Alaska June: -Russian forces in Alaska keep advancing and reaches to the Canadian border July: -Mexico takes advantage of the Russian invasion and invades USA in attempt to seize the land of former Mexican Empire -Mexican attack is easily repelled.Mexico signs a White Peace with USA -Seattle is under Russian occupation -China captures Hawaii August: -China launches several assaults on West Coast and it's cities -Indonesia surrenders to Eastern Alliance -Texas declares independence from USA.It remains neutral -USA end it's occupation of Mexican border -USA aims to retake Texas and declares war September: -A new government is formed in France,which then declared war on the remaining NATO countries(USA,Canada,UK and Iceland) October: -UK signs a White Peace.Canada and Papua New Guinea follow suite.USA is left alone November: -New York City is occupied December: -Washington DC is captured after Russian forces storm the White House.USA signs armistice,ending the war Sides: Allies: NATO Algeria Saudi Arabia Indonesia Egypt Ukraine Yemen Thailand Papua New Guinea Sweden Morocco Japan Finland Vietnam Malaysia Oman Philippines Korean Republic Jordan Azerbaijan UAE Georgia Bosnia & Herzegovina Taiwan Moldova North Macedonia Israel Kuwait Qatar Kosovo Cyprus Brunei Bahrain Singapore Eastern Alliance: Russia China India Kazakhstan Mexico Iran Mongolia Texas Myanmar France(September 2021) Iraq Kurdistan Yugoslavia Laos Belarus Syria Cambodia Greece(December 2019) Bulgaria(November 2019) Serbia Armenia Novorossiya Karpathia-Ukraine Lebanon Abhkazia Palestine Transnistria South Ossetia Date: 14 April 2019-26 November 2021(2 years,7 months and 12 days) Terms: 1.USA must pay 2 trillion for war reparations 2.USA will give all it's oversea bases to the victorious nations 3.All the Pacific islands owned by USA will be given to China 4.Texas will rejoin the USA 5.USA will be divided into 3 occupation zones until December 2025(4 years and 1 month) Casualties: Eastern Alliance: Russia-32,000,000 China-25,000,000 Kurdistan-14,000,000 Iran-480,000 Iraq-350,000 India-200,000 Allies: Turkey-24,500,000 USA-22,000,000 France-2,500,000 UK-2,000,000 Israel-1,600,000 Saudi Arabia-750,000 Japan-600,000 Ukraine-450,000 Category:Timeline Category:World War III Category:Vladimir The Yugoslav Boi